The Valentine
by MorganJane
Summary: suki59 one shot - Life Can Change on a Dime. Can also go along with previous one shots by MorganJane. Sookie is forced to attend a Valentine's Ball thrown by Fredya and Eric. Now including the next one shot inspired story a hard place.
1. Chapter 1

**The Valentine - Life Can Change on a Dime **

_for the Suki59 one shot challenge- thanks for the challenge! _ This story can stand alone but is better if you read 2 previous one shots. Not so Lucky After All and The Power of Perception. Not beta-ed, you are welcome to PM me mistakes :)

_This is a fan fiction and the world and characters are CH's. They are too great to resist making endless stories about... Credit given to 'the maker' and no money gained or harm meant._

Bill shook my shoulder to wake me, I didn't know I could sleep so soundly in a car, even if it is new. "I'm up." I shouted before he broke something. "Are we there?" I spoke through a yawn and a stretch.

"Sookie, I thought you would want to freshen up before we arrived." Bill looked at me like I resembled hell and nodded toward the side mirror.

I felt my hair and ran my tongue across my teeth looking at my bleak reflection. "Thanks, Bill, how thoughtful." I smiled a genuine smile, finally recognizing the bright lights meant we were at a gas station. It was real sweet that Bill would think to let me wake up and run a brush through my hair before we arrived at the Queen's palace, or wherever she lived.

It was bad enough that I would have to be at the stinking Ball tomorrow night on Valentine's Day anyway. Not to mention Bill and I were sleeping over the day, at her house! Worse still, I would be seeing Eric for the first time in months. The last time I saw him he was forced to give me back the ancient ceremonial knife, divorcing me without so much as a goodbye kiss. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. Pam hasn't shared any news, no one has mentioned Eric Northman's name until Bill informed me last week Felipe de Castro requested my presence at this shin dig.

Everyone knew better than to mention my ex-husband's name, afraid I would break! At first, I was angry. Then fearful for him. Like I need to worry about a 1000 year old vampire that can fly! Next the pain came. Pain caused by a jagged viking size hole in my heart. Whispers were that I would fall into a deep depression, so I've tried my best to stay busy only breaking down when I'm alone. Luckily my Fairy Great Great Grandfather cares and has been trying his darnedest to cheer me up with silly gifts. I fumbled with the red fairy pendant around my neck. The gifts come every morning after I have had a hard time without Eric. Niall would be the only one left to know such a thing without the blood bond. I had to get to that portal in the field and send Niall some sort of thank you soon, letting him know I've figured him out.

I rummaged through my red toiletry bag, another gift, to find my toothbrush. Bill knew I would much rather risk a dirty gas station bathroom than show up in front of perfect vamps with bed hair and bad breath. Yes, this was getting to be old hat, Bill carting me around from job to job. Now that I am single, the King has so much work for me. Felipe is thrilled with my usefulness and says he wished he had used me sooner. He has big plans for me. Giving up my control over my life wasn't something I ever wanted, even to do good, like superhero good. It seems now I will be submitting for the well being of the Vampire King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. Thank the Lord Eric did set some guidelines, even if Felipe is testing them. I shuddered to think about the kind of jobs I'd be doing if Eric hadn't bargained for my safety in return for him marrying the Queen of Oklahoma.

The bags under my eyes couldn't be helped, well, more sleep would make them go away but I wasn't getting any. I wished Claudine could pop in and give me a facial. I pulled out my creamy green clique compact to apply some makeup, I'm not getting any younger. It reminded me of the cluviel dor . Of course hind sight is twenty, twenty. Sam would be dead if I cast my one wish to have Eric stay in Shreveport. That night all of the Long Tooth Pack and I were yearning for Jannalynn's blood. Only Eric seemed unaffected by revenge and perceived justice, when he was the one hurt the most by her actions; well, besides Kym, who was dead. Losing Eric to save Sam's life was a cruel twist of fate that haunted my dreams turning them into nightmares. I would dream of Eric, in my bed, then look out the window toward the cemetery to see Sam Merlotte carved in a head stone.

Spending many sleepless nights contemplating the fact that I witnessed countless horrors dealt out from the werewolf pack but they thought Eric was a monster, troubled me. I let Alcide do something I made a deal with Eric about when we first met, hand out justice. I wondered why I accepted the pack more than I accepted the way of the vampires. Maybe it was prejudice against the undead. Maybe I expected more out of the mainstreaming Vampires when the shifters had been a secret when I found them out. Maybe my heartache was karma, I wanted Jannalynn dead, rightful so I thought. But Sam died. Then Eric left me.

When my teeth were no longer hairy and my hair looked as good as it could without the addition of vampire blood, we were on our way. "So where does Fredya live, somewhere big enough for a Ball, I suppose?" I studied the Oklahoma City map from my glove box.

"We are going to the heart of downtown, in the Bricktown Entertainment District. There is a very scenic canal before the entrance to her Majestic Palace. It used to be a brewery but was renovated in the 80's." Bill sounded like a tour guide as I marveled at the bright lights of the restaurants and bars still open at 1 am.

I smiled sideways at Bill. "Sounds like you've been here before?" I remarked very unenthusiastically. The Queen could have her own zoo and monkeys flying out of her ass and I would not be impressed!

Bill laughed, "No, I researched it online." He poked at the GPS on the dash. "You do not need that map, Sookie, this will lead us where we are going."

"Bill, I don't trust her," I said speaking of the voice that almost ran me off the road last week. "But hey, you are driving." I folded the paper map and put it in the box under the gray shopping bag that held the knife Eric had left with me hugging that horrible night. Why was it in my car? I was going to return it to Pam last time I visited Fangtasia but she wouldn't take it back. Really, I laid it on the table so we wouldn't be pledged or anything but Pam still wouldn't pick it up. She said it is just not safe for vampires to handle. I thought about poor dead Bobby bringing it to me wrapped in that velvet sack and agreed that I would keep it until I figured out what Eric wanted me to do with it.

Just like bringing my own car instead of flying, I decided to be prepared for anything and I transferred the plastic bag to my purse. With vampires you never knew what would happen. Who knows why I am really needed at this event anyway? The Queen could just take pleasure in poking at my ripped up heart or she could want me gone for good. Bill thought I was being paranoid but I didn't plan on dying here, no matter that I felt like I was most nights.

The next neon light I saw stopped my heart. Fangtasia written huge in bright red letters and bleeding vampire teeth loomed above. Lit up like a beacon in the night was a large banner with a scan-dally

clad image of Eric hung over a blacked out brick building. It caught a gust of wind and billowed out like a big Eric flag. Bill choked, then snorted and I sighed. "Looks like we're here." I mumbled under my breath as Bill pulled across a bridge into the front of the adjacent building.

There was no time to be jealous of the gorgeous home because Eric was standing beside the valet. He looked exactly the same as the night he broke Sam's nose, the night he left. Beautiful in his dark jeans and black flowing shirt, Eric was smiling when we pulled up. If I hadn't memorized every change of his face, I would never have noticed the millisecond of surprise. He wasn't expecting us? Beside him was Fredya, in a too short skirt talking to the guests that arrived before us. She all but climbed up Eric's chest to whisper in his ear. I almost fainted as his hands caught her waist to steady her smaller frame. Man and wife on the front stoop greeting their guests! I fought a tightness that crawled up from the pit of my stomach to reside in my chest and throat. A car pulled in behind us and I knew I couldn't stall and hold up the line. Smoothing the red track suit and pulling the jacket down in place, I took a deep breathe. I had a second to rethink my choice of traveling clothes. Oh well, I wanted to be comfortable. I was thinking about anything to postpone a tear, did I feed the cats enough? I wanted to be anywhere but here! Eric opened my door just as I gave Bill a last panicked look. The pity on Bill's face was too much to bare. My eyes watered at the same time the cold air hit me and Eric held his cool hand out to me. I took it and climbed out of my new sporty hybrid as graceful as someone that felt like she would vomit.

"Sookie, I am so glad you could make it." Eric said in a too cheerful voice.

I didn't look up at him but rather at his chest. "Yeah, I am here," I said steadily. "To assist the King," I replied lifting my chin higher but starring at his neck before I turned my head to find Bill who was rushing around the car. I took Bills arm quicker than a jack rabbit in heat and leaned on it for dear life. My knees felt weak as Fredya turned from her guest and smiled like a shark.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Bill, I am pleased you could come join our celebration." She held her hand out for Bill. On it was a rock that could put your eye out. I let go of him while he bowed and kissed her hand. I could see Eric in my peripheral vision standing like a stone. Fredya extended her hand to me to kiss next. Returning my grip on Bill, I was silent and unmoving. I wouldn't bow to this Bitch, she was no queen of mine.

I patted Bill's arm with my free hand, "I am here on business, part of De Castro's party, has he arrived?"

"Oh yes," she took back her hand and looked toward Eric. "Take them to their King, sweetheart, don't be long." She shooed Eric away with the flick of her wrist and turned to greet the next car load. Eric bowed graciously before leading us into the palace.

Bill began following Eric and my clutch on his arm lead me right along. Breathing, I needed to breath. Eric's broad back was in reach, his golden mane looked soft just like I recalled. I recollected riding on his back through the woods around my house. Running my fingers down that back making love. Petting his back with his weight heavy on me when he was finally sated. The last time we made love was after he was tricked into drinking that girl laced with fairy blood. It was brief, just before dawn but Eric had made me forget all about being angry at him. I didn't know it would be the last time we'd even kiss. Life can sure turn on a dime.

The tears were threatening to ruin my makeup, I had to suck it up. I knew Eric was forced into this, no matter how agreeable the situation. Niall had said that people wanted to take Eric down a peg or two. I hated that I had been part in them finally succeeding. He was a consort, not an equal. I finally plastered on my best hostess smile. I could get through this. Eric lead us through a ornate foyer, his hands held behind his back. I tried on a few different levels of smiles while his back was still turned.

Eric suddenly whirled around and I looked into his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. I began to speak. He then looked at Bill? "Bill, a moment?" Eric asked to see Bill alone and they wandered off without any acknowledgment from me. I was left standing beside the elevator, speechless. They disappeared into another room. I couldn't believe Eric would take my guard away so soon! Fredya could be trying to kill me for gods sake! The moment of pity I had for Eric vanished and I thought of all the times I had been in mortal danger because I was left alone around vampires.

I tapped my foot waiting for their return. I wasn't sad, at the moment, this was a good thing. My watch said two minutes then three. Pushing the buttons on the elevator, I all but stomped my foot. I didn't know where Felipe was but it wouldn't be too hard to find him. I could read the humans or just ask around. Once in the elevator, I held the door with my foot. I waited one more minute before I actually let the elevator close and pressed the number two. The second floor, I would start there.

The second floor was spectacular and I all but growled trying not to admire the immaculate stone work. Fredya, or who ever renovated the place, had a love of Greek or Roman architecture and art. I could never tell the two apart. If circumstances were different, I would feel like I was on a Roman Holiday. I stopped by a brass mirror to pose and remembered I needed to change. The King wanted Bill and I here tonight because he had a meeting. I was suppose to mingle and listen for any clue that Fredya planned to overthrow him. I thought about Eric not telling me everything. Felipe wouldn't have granted Fredya's request for Eric's hand if he thought Eric would be an advantage for her. Did the King and Eric have an agreement? Did Felipe want four kingdoms when he's already stretched so thin? There had to be something I wasn't thinking of, what was the deal?

This floor seemed to be bedrooms, lots of them, hotel style. A plump form, a maid, up the hall was thinking that she would have a mess to clean up after the ball and I cringed. Yuck, the blood mess in her mind projected out at me. Vampires were untidy. Messy eaters, messy lovers, hell Eric left his wet towels on the floor. As I got closer, I realized her thoughts were more exact. She expected a murder or an execution, something really disgusting. Her permed head started to turn as she finally noticed me walking down the hall. Our eyes met and I heard her think of Eric.

"Evening," she bobbed her head thinking I must be important, or other worldly, to be allowed to roam the place alone.

"Good Evening...Jackie," I looked at her name tag, it wasn't her real name, "I am looking for a Vampire, in a cape."

"Oh, Mr. Castro is downstairs taking refreshments. The elevator is back that way, and the stairs are past the corner." She turned back to her cart thinking she had a few more rooms to go. I guess Vampire rooms were cleaned at night while they were awake. She was sure I wasn't human and wanted me to get away from her, quick. I don't know how she could even work here with that fear in her head.

"You wouldn't happen to know were I'm staying would you?" I asked sweetly in my best southern accent, really wanting to find my bags and change clothes.

"The Queen should have had you escorted to your room," she was a little suspicious but more peeved about the lack of order.

I smiled again at her and touched her shoulder. Sending a calm to her, I searched for her real name. "Helen, I really need to find my room, can you help me?"

"Name?" She pulled out a chart and turned a page. Her fingers were shaking, even though she was less nervous, my ability had shocked her.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I rocked on my feet waiting as she searched.

"I don't see you on here but, ah, come with me." She started to push her cart further down the hall and I followed behind her even though we were like turtles.

Helen slid a key card in an unnumbered door and it sprang open. My bags were in there alright. "Is that your luggage?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The boy just brought them up and they match your outfit perfectly," She gestured toward the red velor track suit I wanted to change. "Besides, they are not as fancy as some I've seen, they suit you.

"Thanks, Helen." She pushed her cart away and I closed the door. I changed quickly into something that really suited me a little better. Fredya and Eric were casual tonight, no need to dress up, much. The temperature was warm for February, in the 50's at night! Tomorrow that could change so I put on a vivid coral colored sleeveless dress. The pleated ruffled neck came down low in a v-shape to show off my amble cleavage. Something Fredya was missing. Unloading the truck regularly, since I'm part owner of the bar, has toned my arms better than they have been since playing softball. With a sash tied in a cute bow on my side, this cocktail dress is _classy and fun_, Tara said, and I_ could not wear it and frown_. The pleated skirt hung right above the knee and would hide my scars mostly. My skin was paler from the winter, sunbathing had not been possible yet in Louisiana even with this crazy weather. But that also hid my scars and I would still have a better complexion than the vampires. Flatter than a flapjack in a fender bender, (AN: I just made that one up and laughed so hard I spit my coffee!) my stomach had disappeared! You can only eat so many pints of ice cream to sad songs until you loose your appetite all together. The Sookie Stackhouse Diet was working.

My hair was much longer now and it was hard to put on the sweet Cameo with the likeness of Gran, Bill had given me for my birthday. I was ready. I'd unpack the rest later, I had to find the King and get to work.

It wasn't long before I found Felipe down stairs. He was wearing his usual cape and beside him was the shocker. T-Rex was a vamp! "Good of you to finally join us, Mees Seekhouse." Felipe kissed my hand.

"You are breathtaking as always. You know T-Rex, he has joined my revenue."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you wrestle before you turned," I didn't know what to say to the famous wrestler Felipe had picked up in Shreveport.

"You can still watch me, anytime girl!" he looked me up and down and his fangs ran out. "I am working in Vegas now." T-Rex spoke through his fangs, the young ones could never control themselves and it was obvious he was enjoying my cleavage.

"Yes, Sookee, you need to come to Vegas. T-Rex is our biggest star. Vampire wrestling, it was my idea." Felipe was gushing like a school girl. I guess running the Pits and blackmailing shifters, like Quinn, wasn't enough. Vampire wrestling, who knew?

"It sounds, dangerous," was all I said as I looked around, looking for Bill. "Seen, Bill?" Yes, Felipe and I were old buddies now.

"The Northman and him were here, then disappeared, for a snack I suppose." Felipe giggled and eyed me, always looking to test my love for Eric. I let his comment pass without a flicker of emotion. I was getting used to vampires. "I asked about you. Eric said you were okay, he could feel you. And said that you were changing clothes. Lucky he has that bond with you."

"Oh, yes, I'm a lucky girl." I smiled and took a sip of the red wine I was handed by a shirtless waiter. It looked almost identical to the King's blood. Eric must have eyes watching me cause we don't have the bond anymore. I could never let Felipe know or I was as good as turned. And probably by someone like T-Rex, ewww.

Felipe motioned for me to mingle, that was the plan. The King called me his spy and got a kick out of this. He would be in a closed room conference with Fredya and other rulers. I would read the staff and let him know exactly what I heard. I was always honest with him, he had planted some people to test me before. I wouldn't want to reveal anything that would put Eric in harms way but knew that Felipe could test my loyalty at anytime. I prayed I didn't hear anything incriminating against Eric. I would have to be careful, check for holes in people's memory. The moles were always glamored to think a certain thought, so they wouldn't give themselves away. Sometimes I could tell, sometimes I couldn't. Felipe had me, he was as clever and as devious as Eric claimed.

By the blood fountain, I spotted Bill. I smiled and glided to him, he dismissed the vampire hussies he was talking to before I reached him. "Jesus Christ, Bill, you are suppose to have my back!" I yelled through clinched teeth.

"I meant to follow you to your room when you left without us but Eric said you were fine." Bill dipped his glass to get some fresh blood and I didn't want to know how it had been collected.

"You know that that isn't true, Bill!" I gave him a look to kill. I had told Bill about the bond being broken.

"That, may be true, Sookie," We were speaking carefully. Bill stepped in close and took my drink from my hand. He sat it down with his blood and grabbed my waist. He was pulling me to the dance floor before I could protest. There was an all vampire band playing a sad country song. We were in Oklahoma, they all wore boots. "But if you allowed me taste, right now." Bill smelled my neck, his nose tickling me. Being in strong arms felt good and I felt a trickle of desire for what comfort Bill could offer me in Eric's absence. It was nice to have Bill around, he loved me still. Even if I couldn't replicate that emotion, I benefited from it. His eyes traveled down for a moment toward my chest, I stopped breathing. His dark eyes met mine, reminding me why I gave up my virginity to him. He craved me and my body almost gave in again. His face got too close. "I would know things about you, how you felt, where you were." Bill purred and put his lips to my ear, "Eric has had lots of your blood since that night with the witch, has he not?"

The same words Bill told me when Eric first tasted me, echoed in my mind. And that was only a drop. I laid my head on Bill's muscled shoulder as I realized he was right. I closed my eyes and let him lead me in a sway. Eric had plenty mouthfuls of Sookie Stackhouse after the bond was broken. I had just not drank from him. All the red gifts I woke up to had been from Eric knowing I was broken and lonely all those nights. He hadn't abandoned me after all but had been doing what Eric did best, give me practical gifts like casserole dishes and slippers.

I hugged Bill tight, he had cleverly told me something I needed to realize while keeping my secret. I raised my head and saw Eric eyeballing me from across the room. How long had he been watching, did he feel what I let Bill stir in me?

"What did Eric want?" I pulled back from Bill in a more conservative stance. Eric didn't take his eyes off me.

"He wanted to give me some orders." Bill spoke like he wasn't too happy about it. After all Eric wasn't his boss anymore."He says to send you to your room later, alone."

Of course Bill and I had separate rooms, but I expected to be escorted. "Do you think that is okay?" I asked him, I had nothing to fear from Eric but you could never tell if there was a plot to kill me lurching around. "I heard some of the humans, they don't think things are too safe around here." I leaned in again to whisper in Bill's ear this time. "They think there will be lots of blood, and not in the fun way."

Bill registered the comment but broke free of me. "Please Sookie, trust me," Bill replied looking into my eyes. He walked off and started talking to Felipe while I looked down at the key card Bill had pressed in my hand.

My spirits had been lifted knowing Eric had thought about me all this time so I drank another glass of wine and felt like a million bucks. And if he thought Bill might turn me on in his absence, it served him right. I had another. Eric was still standing like a statue by the band. He didn't look miserable but I knew better. Knowing he despised what passes as country music these days, I laughed and pointed at him. He responded to my laugh by suddenly making a sour face. I made sure to sit seductively and Eric gave me a wink. I bent at the waist and Eric bent at the waist in response. My cheeks burned with a glowing grin. I searched the room wondering if he had his signature throne nearby. I didn't see it.

Fredya joined Eric a half hour after Felpie resurfaced and my mood soured again. The long distance flirting stopped. The wine was still sweet, though. I avoided looking at the couple at all costs. I hung my head when they made a toast. I turned my back when they slow danced. I took T-rex up on his offer to dance too often and shook what my mama gave me. I was a better dancer than Fredya who thought she was hot shit, Shania Twain in a line dance. I was downtown Julie Brown and Oops I did it again, in her face.

It was 4 am after I briefed Felipe on the vibe I got from the human thoughts. The staff and usual donors expected a very bloody valentine tomorrow and the humans from out of town didn't know a damn thing. They had all been glamored so much I couldn't make out a coherent thought. Felipe said I would learn more tomorrow because more humans would be at the Ball. I was dismissed while him and T-rex were retiring, they were sharing a room and a bed. I really didn't want to be turned by either one of them.

It was odd that the rooms had locks like hotels but Vampires did value there safety. The locks were impressive too, an ordinary lock wouldn't keep out a vampire. I swiped my card and heard the mechanism release. I went in before I could chicken out, I knew Eric would be waiting for me.

"Lover," he stood and took a step toward me as I shut the door.

"What is this some sort of conjugal visit, did your wife approve?" I joked and crossed my arms.

"Well actually," Eric leered and although it was nice he was still very much Eric, I backed away.

"Oh, you can get that idea out of your head. You are a married man! I don't want her leavings!" I all but screeched, letting my repressed emotions explode as resentment and anger. Thinking of Eric having sex with Fredya made me ill.

Eric turned from me, he started pacing, "It is expected that I spend the night here."

"Really," I drew out the word, "and when was I going to be told about this?"

"Bill didn't tell you?" Eric looked confused, his eyebrows drew together like anytime his guard was down and he was thinking hard.

"No! I sure as hell wouldn't have come in here if people think I am going to be sleeping with a married man."

"Of course your not, Sookie. And not people, vampires, for appearances." Eric smiled, stepped in close and took a wiff. His hands grasped my shoulders and his thumbs caressed my bare arms. "Sookie, how many glasses of wine have you had?

"Enough. As if it's any of your business." I shrugged not able to remove his hands. I relented."How long do you have to stay? The night?" I calculated three hours until dawn.

He cocked his head and smiled showing me his fangs,"Well anything less would be embarrassing, don't you think?"

I turned out of his hold to flop on the edge of the bed, "Does this have to start now, I thought I would at least get fed! Really, you and Fredya know how to entertain humans, nothing but alcohol!" I almost hiccuped from having reached my limit of wine and not eating a crumb.

Eric sat beside me."The tiny fridge is stocked with snacks."

"Is it poisoned?"

"I don't think Fredya plans on killing you tonight. After all, you are my Valentines' Present."

"Your what?" I was screaming again and Eric shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"Yes, she surprised me. I had no idea you would be here."

"Really," even though Eric looked surprised earlier, I wasn't too sure. "I've read the minds of your human snacks and they think one of you will die tomorrow, it's you or her." I pushed a finger into his chest. I wasn't drunk, really, but I was a drop away. "Is that why I am here? Do you think you can divorce me without even a goodbye or the customary waiting period, then bring me here in the middle of another fight to the death? I am not going to do it!" I glared at him, "I have had lots of offers, I've just been taking my time. There are plenty of live fish in the sea, Eric!"

Suddenly serious Eric growled, "I have no plans of getting back with you. That has nothing to do with my plans. It would be better if you were not here. But she must know what I am up to."

Eric put his head in his hands thinking. _He has no plans of getting back with me_. Nothing else registered. My head was spinning. I had to do something before I broke down and cried. Looking around I noticed, this was not a suite. It was a bedroom only. Beside one very uncomfortable looking chair sitting next to a chest of drawers, the bed was it to sit on. I sprung off of it. The bed was huge, had to be a California King. No t.v. or radio. Yes, this was a bedroom designed with only one or two things, if you count sleeping, in mind.

My red luggage was sitting by the door and I unpacked what I absolutely needed to. I wasn't going to go waving my undies in front of Eric even if he had seen them all. I hung my red gown on the rack in the corner, there was no closet. There was one door, I opened the door to make sure there was a bathroom. Knowing Eric picked out this dress had made me happy until he said he had no plans of getting back with me. Then I thought, how could have Eric sent this dress if he didn't know I was coming?

I decided to tread lightly, "Eric, I just figured out it was you sending me gifts. Really, I had no idea, or I would have sent a thank you note." There was silence so I rambled on. "Niall had arranged for me to come into money, that's how I got the red car and I just figured he was up to something again." I shuffled around doing what I felt was needed while Eric hung his head silently.

"Thanks, for the luggage, the necklace, that quilt," I pointed to the pretty red and gold quilt that was laying over my suitcase. He looked up and gave me a modest smile. "And the gown is divine." I overreacted on purpose.

"Gown, Sookie I didn't send a gown." Eric was suddenly up and checking it for bugs and bombs. He smelled it and licked the fabric. Finding nothing, he resumed pacing. It was settled for me, he hadn't planned on me being here. I felt horrible for not believing him. He had always told me the truth if not everything.

I touched his back briefly as he contemplated some more, sitting this time."Who, knew you were sending me gifts?"

"It's possible Freyda found out, Pam of course. Bill recently inquired."

"And no one told me!"

"Well Sookie, I didn't believe you'd think they were from anyone else." I went back to the dress searching for any kind of clue to who sent it or sign it was dangerous. "Forget the dress, we have a bigger problem." Eric's face held some serious worry, as much as you can tell on a vampire.

I suppose I should help him and let him pretend he banged me, after all what's three hours. I did love him, I could sit up with him that long. "You'll be leaving to go to sleep in the day right." I looked at Eric who was still in deep thought.

"No, the room is light tight, no windows, you see. I will need to enter the Ball with you tomorrow and look like I happily accepted my night with you." Eric's shit eating grin was cold. He was way too tense.

This was ridiculous, I said as much. "And if I refuse to act like I came here for a booty call, what is she going to do, Eric, get the rolling pin out?" I laughed.

"Do remember Sophie Ann, my dear?" Eric's voice dripped with anger, he was not too happy with my humor.

I rolled my eyes thinking of the Vampire's absurd but deadly rules. And it hit me, like roller derby elbow in my face, I was Eric's gift. To refuse or lose a gift from your Royal spouse was a huge no no in Vampire land. The Queen could kill Eric legally and take what she considers his if he disrespected her by not accepting and displaying her gift at a party. That would be me. A vampire would be able to tell if Eric and I did the nasty. Then I had what I like to call an OSM, an Oh Shit Moment. "Oh, shit!"

Oh, my, what will Sookie do? You want to find out, review or you can like me on facebook, (check the fan fic profile by clicking on my name) or follow me on Twitter morgijane. There is not too much there or on my blog yet but all that like me or follow me before my original book publishes in June will get special offers (like free ebooks) and sneak peeks. Thanks, I can't wait to write what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by WOS challenge - The way to get started is to quit **talking** and begin **doing**. - **Walt** **Disney**

**It started out that way but not sure how it ended up. These fan fictions are organic and not really planned. Someone asked, why the one shots connecting to each other... just for fun. **

**Plus I have no idea how to spell the Queen of Oklahoma's name and I'm not looking it up :P**

**This is not Beta'd so please PM me mistakes so I can fix them. Enjoy!**

******A Hard Place**

"Oh Shit!" I repeated as I realized our deadly situation. "So, I am like Sophie Ann's missing bracelet? Great!" I began pacing, mimicking Eric's route from before it had all sunk in. Stopping, I pointed at him. "I never agreed to be your Valentine's present Eric!"

He looked up at me from his seated position on the bed, elbows on his knees. "No, you did not. But Freyda has allowed me a night with you. You should be willing." He didn't smile, leer or raise a sexy eyebrow. Eric was past the point of joking about out predicament which meant our position was truly grim. "I mean, according to my contract with your King, you belong to me." He looked at me seriously. "And we are still bonded." We so weren't, but Eric and I had been lying about that for months to keep me safe. "You can not openly refuse to be my gift."

"The hell I can't! Does the King know about this? I'm here to keep him on the throne! I don't think Felipe or Bill will be to happy with Freyda gifting me to you!" I huffed and sat beside him on the bed. Eric was a viking size boulder, making the mattress sink in toward him. I made sure to sit far enough away from him on the California King. If I fell against him, was in his arms, there was no telling what I would be willing to do.

"Felipe will not interfere with Freyda's plans, it would serve him no advantage." Apparently, Bill wasn't on the list. "I did not foresee this, the Queen is vicious, that is why she is the Queen. She is counting on you refusing me." Eric rubbed his chin. Dressed in black from head to toe, Eric's blonde hair almost glowed as it hung loose around his shoulders. I remembered running my fingers through his hair and all the times his hair had been intertwined with mine. My heart ached and head hurt, I fought the urge to rest against him like I used to when we were together. It had been over six months since Eric divorced me and left Shreveport to be the Queen's consort. At least he was sort of forced to, if you call vampires hiding in my woods to kill him if he didn't, force. He said he bargained for the best deal he could get. That he had held out for a miracle. Yes, I had put a nail in that coffin when I used my magic fairy token for Sam's resurrection.

My life hasn't been the same since, but I survived. At least after the fairy attack, I had Eric to calm the sea of tears and chase away those demons. Now, it was the loss of Eric that caused my sorrow. But I have my friends, never had so many to lean on in my short life and I needed them. And sleep, it's amazing what a full nights rest will do for a girl. With all different responsibilities I have given myself, I have fallen into a routine that is keeping me mostly happy. I could have given up vampires all together if I wasn't still obligated to work for the King. When Bill told me we were summoned to Oklahoma, I assumed there would be danger. Bill said I was just being paranoid on the trip up when I wanted to discuss all the possibilities. _It's just a Ball, _he said. Damn him! I never thought my dreaded appearance at Eric and Freyda's Valentine Ball would lead to this quandary. Have sex with a married Eric or let the Queen accuses him of disrespect and kill him tomorrow!

There was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it because after all, Eric is Eric. "Speak of the devil, Bill, what is it?"

Bill looked over me to Eric who was still sitting down, "Eric, you are wanted down the hall."

Eric gracefully left the room at vampire speed with no goodbye. "Vampires." I muttered. "Down the hall, you mean Felipe?" I asked Bill who took Eric's seat on the bed, he wasn't nearly as big and wouldn't cause me to tumble toward him.

"Yes, I made sure the Queen has retired and the King's room is not bugged."

"I'm sure Eric checked this one." I said looking around for the first time wondering if Freyda was watching me.

Bill touched my knee that peeked out of the Salmon colored cocktail dress, "Are you okay?"

I pulled my leg away and stood instead. Bill was all touchy feely now with Eric away from Shreveport. There's a fine line between making me feel attractive and making me feel like a piece of meat. "Sure, what's one more night with Eric? We were married."

"But I did not think you would agree." Bill said quickly, clearly surprised.

"Well I have had quite a lot to drink, under your care!" I looked down at my bare feet not remembering when I took off my shoes. "I can't compromise Eric's safety here."

"It is very big of you Sookie," Bill was stuttering as he stood, "I am proud of you."

Realizing Bill thought I agreed to sex, I hit his arm."I never told Eric I was going to have sex with him!" _Yet_, I thought of how Freyda would be able to tell whether or not we made whoopee. "Besides, he said he has no plans of getting back with me." I sniffed.

"No, Eric is quite determined, and you are not to be involved." The message was cryptic but I knew better than to pry for specifics.

"But I am, as always. What's new?"

Bill brushed my hair from my shoulder, it sent a shiver down my spine. I shook it off. "Sweetheart, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Bill, and I'd like to go take a shower now and crawl in bed. I'm exhausted from the trip as well as everything else. Besides, Felipe wants me awake during the day."

"Alright, I'll stay until Eric returns."

"Okey Dokey." I left Bill to find solace in the bathroom. Even if the room wasn't a suite, the bathroom wasn't tiny. I didn't want to even stand naked behind the door with Bill or Eric in the next room. Plus Freyda could have hidden surveillance in here. I quickly undressed and stepped in the tub. My need for a shower trumped my need for privacy, that's saying something. Besides, Eric's life and probably mine too was on the line tomorrow. You didn't want to be caught dead dirty!

I lathered, rinsed and repeated but the worry was still there. How would tomorrow go? Again, I was the pawn in someone's fatal plan. Being heartbroken and having to watch Fredya dance with my ex viking honey all night tonight was bad enough! Now it seems she had me in-between a rock and a hard, I thought, Eric. I slapped my hand across my mouth and giggled in it. I remembered Eric in the shower, my first glimpse of him, wanting me. His hands could do wonders, I thought as I lathered my body. If only we could return to that simpler time when Were witches wanted to kill us. It was my first time with Eric even if he wasn't himself. The other first time was after he married me, Vampire style. My cheeks got hot remembering how much I wanted him then. I wanted him to remember, when he did he picked up where we had left off. The feel of his fangs as he bit into my inner thigh. I sighed. I had never been the type of girl to please myself and wouldn't start now. But it had been forever. I turned the water cooler, to be safe and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. It's not like I couldn't say the word to Sam or Alcide and them not try to fill the void. They were always thinking about making me forget Eric. If they only knew, I doubted anyone could replace Eric in my bed or in my life. Now I wasn't getting sad again, I refused. The aggravation of our issue with my anger kept my emotions buried where they belong. There would be time to cry after tomorrow, if I survived.

Turning off the water, I rung my long hair out. I felt outside the curtain to find an empty bar. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! No towel. Stepping out, feeling the memory foam rug conform to my feet, I bent to look in the vanity drawers. No luck. Not a stitch of clothes in here anyway. What was I thinking? I had been running away from Bill's roaming hands.

I knocked on the door, "Hello?" I called, hoping someone was here or maybe no one.

I searched with my other sense and found him just as he reached the door. "Sookie, is everything okay in there?" I think he sounded worried. Since Eric had drank my blood like kool aid since we broke the bond, he could tell things about me even if he couldn't feel me like before. It didn't work on my end and I was left reading stone faces and barely inflected voices.

"Just one little problem, no towels," I called back.

Eric didn't answer.

"I need a towel please, if you don't mind. A robe would have been nice too." I yelled at the wooden door then I angled myself behind it to let it open a crack so I could take a towel from Eric, hopefully. If he could find one. I stole a glance behind me to the mirror making sure he wouldn't get an eye full of my backside in the process. Thankfully, the angle would keep my ass to myself.

I waited and waited, finally peaking out the door, Eric was gone. _Huh, _I tiptoed into the room and grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped myself up like a ballpark frank. I tottered over to the chest to find something suitable for a sleepover with a vampire.

Back in the bathroom, I changed into my peach nightgown and robe. Yes, the ones Eric gave me. Only planning on one night, I hadn't packed anything else. The night he gave me this gift played through my mind. I had always thought Eric would pick out something raunchy for me, crotchless and all. But when I opened the box to see a beautiful soft, feminine, modest gown and robe, I knew Eric got me. Hell, I had always known it. Thinking of what happened after I opened the gift, was dangerous territory. It was taken off soon after I tried it on. Who was I kidding? I couldn't spend time with Eric without it leading to sex.

No, I could do this, we had a lot to talk about. Talk, we would talk!

Eric still wasn't back so I got myself some fruit and cheese from the small refrigerator. The humans hadn't been fed at tonight's festivities, making the alcohol that flowed more intoxicating.

The door opened and Eric came in with a towel and robe slung over his arm.

"Where have you been?" I sounded like I scolding wife as I sat Indian style with the cellophane tray on my lap. "For a vampire that needs to look like he is enjoying his box of chocolates, you sure are slipping out a lot." I said accusingly. I had been counting down the hours until dawn. I had two left.

"I got side tracked. Felipe's talk about his negotiations with Freyda has given me reasons to make other plans. She is a fierce negotiator." He paused, "You're angry?" Eric looked at me as I leaned back on my arms.

"Damn straight I am, forced into more vampire shit, wonderful!" The daze from all the wine I drank earlier while watching Eric and his new wife started to lift. I mumbled, "No one ever asks me if I want to risk my life because I would say no!"

Dropping the bundle and getting down on one knee, Eric, sang, "Angelic Sookie, may I stay until the Ball tomorrow and will you do the great honor of escorting me in?"

I rolled my eyes, and tried not to smile. "Sure, I thought we already settled that, but I am not going to have sex with you!"

"I am sure there are ways around it." He said and kissed my hand.

I thought Eric would be sure there was no way around it! He had had his way with me many times. What's one more? I had imagined all kinds of arguments and advances to fight off. He sat beside me and I turned toward him. "Like, what?"

"I had planned to rub myself on the towel you dried off on. The Queen is young, it may fool her. But if she senses our relationship isn't what she thinks, she will be suspicious. Freyda is quite clever." He laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Oh, well that's easy. You'll have to use the extra blanket I had to dry off with, it's folded on the side of the tub." Well, la de da, Freyda, this and that. _Freyda's vicious, clever, that's why she is Queeen. A great negotiator. _Here I had thought it was a romp in the hay or die."Shoo, I thought we'd have to make love one last time." I said halfheartedly as I popped another grape in my mouth. Eric had already said he _had no plans of getting back with me_! Not that I was willing but it would be nice if he had even wanted it, somewhere deep inside. Like I did.

"You sound disappointed."

"Geez Louis, Eric, I didn't know there was away around it. I mean, won't Freyda be able to tell there was no," I paused looking for a word, Vampires could smell sex, not just one person's scent on another. "arousal?"

"Don't worry Sookie, I'll take care of that part." He smiled with fang, I imagined Eric pleasuring himself and shook my head.

"So all settled then." I rubbed the crumbs off my hands and threw the tray away. "I am letting you stay in my room, all night and day. I will enter the Ball with you tomorrow pretending to be easy so you don't give Freyda the upper hand. Now are you going to tell me the plan so I don't get killed tomorrow?"

"Sookie, I plan on killing the Queen, you are not to be involved."

"To hell I am not, I already am. I have to be here during it, I don't want to die!"

"No, you will be gone before anything starts. After you enter the Ballroom with me, we have one dance before I present the Queen with her present. While she is being praised, Bill will sneak you away and you'll be heading back to Bon Temps. It's a good thing you two drove."

Taken aback by Eric's plan to have me gone so quickly, "I guess you don't need any help?"

Eric shook his head, no. His mood was grim again as far as I could tell.

I had thought, maybe, we were in this together. I could help and find out something from the humans during the day. But he didn't need me at all. "So, what did you get her?" I asked to change the subject.

"I had her favorite painting flown over from the Louvre."

It didn't make a lick of sense that I would be jealous of someone Eric planned on killing tomorrow but I was. She was devious, clever, vicious, everything a vampire could want. And Eric said he _had no plans of getting back with me_. Why was he even going to kill her?

I laid down on the bed much like Eric used to after sex. "If she is such a great vampire, why are you going to kill her, Eric?"

"It's me or her, she plans to kill me tomorrow."

"Are you, working with Felipe?"

"Only to the point of making sure Freyda is too weak to take over his states. I am not suppose to over throw her, in fact, she has negotiated that if I try, Felipe is suppose to kill me."

"Do you think he will?"

"He says so," Eric was staring at the ceiling.

"What? So, the King, the guy in the cape, down the hall, just told you he will kill you tomorrow after you take out Freyda?" I thought of the vampire muscle that accompanied the King here, his three cronies from Vegas and newly turned T-Rex. I was up on all fours now as Eric continued to lounge. "And you are still planning on killing her. Are you nuts, Eric?"

"It's a chance I have to take. Would you rather I let her execute me in front of all the Royals tomorrow. She wants to send a message, that she can conquer an older vampire. I am the wisest choice because Felipe wants me gone as well."

"Why would Appius do this to you?" I was madder than hell at Eric's dead maker who sold him into this venomous arranged marriage.

"He would have expected me to come out on top. This was his way to force me to be King."

"So, tough love? Is that what you are saying? He set this up for you to become King of Oklahoma? But now, Freyda was one step ahead and put in a fail safe saying that Felipe should take you out if it happens?"

"Yes, this is not a take over. Killing Freyda alone won't make me King. The clans have to approve such things. What I am doing is treason and I will be killed by her second or third and so on. Felipe was my only hope."

I finally understood why Bill had asked me over and over if I was okay. The tears formed in my eyes as I realized Eric had concluded that he would die tomorrow. "No, Eric, there has to be another way!" I demanded.

"If you have one, let me know. I did not send word to Pam so she would stay safe. I did not expect Felipe to bring you here but should have guessed."

Something deep inside me broke as I realized that not using my one wish to have Eric stay with me was going to kill him. I could have prevented the dire situation Eric will find himself in tomorrow. I couldn't stop crying and fell on top of the him to nestle myself into the crook of his arm. Pride be damned. I loved him, he wasn't ever suppose to die. His large hands caressed my face as he begged me not to cry. I was getting his shirt all wet but didn't care. It had hurt so bad to lose him before and now he would be finally dead. Eric put tender kisses on my wet face, trying to shush my uncontrollable sobs.

"Please, Sookie, you are killing me."

It was a good five minutes before I caught my breath to say anything. I was at a loss. "Eric, there has to be another way." I croaked out while savoring the sensation of being wrapped in his arms. I didn't know if I would ever have the chance again.

"I contacted Niall tonight about your safety. If Felipe bests me, our contracts securing your freedom will be void. I am so sorry Sookie. Bill has been given instructions and Pam will be notified."

Eric was sorry! I cried again. He was sorry, when I never accepted his protection fully, bitched about being his wife. I thought he could just "pick me" and refuse a Vampire Queen. And he was sorry. I had been so blind. Months of working for Felipe, reading the minds of his humans had showed me the life Eric had tried to keep me from. Not only did I feel an unbearable tearing of my soul, the probable death of Eric, I had a fear that I would soon be in Vegas in one of Felipe's basements learning a lesson about obedience.

Eric lost his drenched shirt and moved to loom over me. "Sookie, before I am gone, know I love you. I never wanted to leave you. I wanted you to spend eternity with me."

Before I could howl again Eric kissed my mouth and I responded. Our tongues touched and swirled with a hunger for something we sorely missed. My body responded but not only with lustful passion but with longing to be his forever. I let go and gave myself over to the touch of his hands carefully exploring my form like he was memorizing every inch. Eric pulled away and pulled the gown over my head to discover I had nothing on underneath. He made a primal groan that set me aflame. His lips gliding down my body, I was lost. I would give anything to be his again.

Soon I was on top of him returning the act of discovering what I thought I would never touch again. I kissed every inch of his cool chiseled body, some places I paid special attention to. I had missed making him crazy for me. I had missed feeling like a goddess. Eric's fangs were out as he changed places with me reminding me of another part of our love making I had missed. He was slow and determined to worship every inch of me again before entering me and moaning in my ear. He whispered all the foreign sweet nothings as he rocked me into a blissful frenzy. I begged him to bite me at the last moment and found my mouth licking his shoulder as well. Before I knew, an orgasm took me over and I bit him, drawing the sweet liquid in my mouth. He collapsed on top of me and I felt him, sated and radiating love.

"Sookie?" He asked clearly confused about the feeling coming from me.

"Yes, my Lover?" I responded in a dreamy voice. I had opened the bond back up with one bite. I thought about the ceremonial knife in my bag. Eric couldn't be killed for assassinating Freyda, if I killed her!


End file.
